Saga: Amores de Biblioteca 2
by Cadiie Mustang
Summary: Relatos cortos acerca de esos amores que son fugaces y permanecen en nuestra memoria, en nuestra piel... One-Shot: El caso de Kirishima&Yokozawa. De la saga "Amores de Biblioteca"


**¡Y**ahoo~!

Bueno, heme aquí... ésta pequeña historia es parte de la 'pseudo-saga' "Amores de Biblioteca" De autoría mía. Aclaro que éste escrito no tiene nada que ver con el ya publicado de Yukina&Kisa, sólo siguen la misma linea de redacción y tema. Éste escrito es especial, pues es mi tan amada pareja de Trifectos, mi OTP predilecto para la eternidad.

Muy bien, comencemos.

**Advertencias:** Palabras inapropiadas, palabras subidas de tono. Algo de drama y cursilerías. Leer bajo su propia precaución.  
**Disclaimer:** Lo personajes de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la sensual Nakamura y compañía y yo sólo los uso para que recreen escenas que se encuentran en algún punto de mi retorcida mente.

* * *

**Amores de biblioteca**

**.**

_Kirishima&Yokozawa_

Otoño, una agradable estación del año, ya que no hacía calor, ni tampoco el frío helado decembrino. Los niños jugaban entre hojas secas a brincar sobre ellas y lanzárselas en un vaivén de alegría y colores, algunas personas llevaban abrigos y otras aún tenían calor, por eso, a casi todos les encantaba esas fechas del año. Un chico de doce años caminaba por las calles de Tokio ¿Destino? La gran biblioteca central de ésa ciudad. Su cabello color miel combinaba armoniosamente con los colores anaranjados y rojos que reinaban por aquel entonces, sus manos caían sobre sus bolsillos, guardándolos del frío que comenzaba a asomarse a ésa hora del día. Sus ojos felinos del mismo tono de su cabello iban concentrados en un mismo punto mientras iba escuchando música desde su reproductor.

Kirishima Zen era un chico común que recién empezaba secundaria –por cierto, en una escuela común- en un barrio común… claro, eso era para él desde su punto de vista, ya que para las chicas que lo veían, el rubio era un pedazo de cielo digno de admirar con esa cara aniñada, pero el asomo de los rasgos varoniles lo hacía verse maduro –o al menos, en comparación con los chicos de su edad-

Disfrutaba de leer manga, en especial shonen, aunque su oscuro secreto era leer uno que otro shojo, se justificaba en que contenían acción dichas novelas; sin embargo, las que no tenían ese tema, excusaba con un "Ya lo comencé a leer, mi regla es no dejar nada a medias si se trata de libros o mangas".

Al llegar a la biblioteca, se dirigió a la sección de ciencia ficción… le encantaban todas aquellas aventuras retorcidas que escribían los autores y de los cuales, el hacía partícipe a su imaginación para aventurarse a lo desconocido y salir de su 'común' vida diaria. Llegó a un estante y tomó su libro favorito para irse a sentar a un almohadón que tenían en una sección cerca de ahí. Muchas niñas de su edad lo admiraban de lejos y él se daba cuenta, pero sabía perfectamente que eso no le importaba demasiado.

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, y aún no tenía ni ganas ni motivos para regresarse a su casa. Últimamente las cosas no estaban del todo bien y no contaba con la paciencia de escuchar a sus padres discutir o que él discuta con ellos por nimiedades. Iba a la mitad del libro, donde el núcleo de la historia estaba en pleno auge: el protagonista atravesaba el espacio en su cohete para llegar al tercer planeta donde los malvados "_gronmville"_ invadían a una velocidad que superaba sus límites. Poco después de abrir los ojos en sorpresa a lo que acontecía en la lectura, Zen sintió una presencia cerca de él.

—Oye, dame ese libro por favor, es mi favorito. —Exclamó seriamente un niño azabache mientras dirigía su mirada directamente a su iris miel. Estaba a escasos veinte centímetros de su cara.

Está bien, Kirishima sintió una presencia demasiado cerca de él.

—Ah, lo siento… en éste momento yo lo estoy leyendo, pero terminando puedo…

—No me importa—deliberó secamente el niño mientras ahora veía fijamente el libro—Quiero el libro ahora, voy en la mejor parte del libro. —Mencionó sin ocultar su alegría. Ante la confusa mirada del mayor, prosiguió—Capítulo quince donde el capitán Issha llega al planeta Kronter para liberar al pueblo de la esclavitud de los gromnville.

Muy bien, ese mocoso se estaba ganando una tunda. Al joven de ojos miel le saltó una vena en la sien y esbozó una sonrisa muy falsa. Precisamente no regresaba a su casa para evitar discutir con alguien y ahora parecía que la vida se mofaba de él mandándole esa clase de prueba bizarra… bien dicen que no siempre puedes escapar de lo que te acongoja. Con un poco de esfuerzo, agarró al niño entrelazando la pequeña mano con la de él y tiro de ella.

—¡Oye idiota! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —Inquirió un exaltado moreno. Con impaciencia se arremolinaba para zafarse sin algún resultado y eso comenzaba a exasperarlo.

Y también menciona la gente "Si no puedes con el enemigo… únetele."

—Tranquilo pequeño, no te haré nada. —Contestó tranquilamente ante lo perturbada que se escuchaba la voz del menor. —Ya que ambos vamos en el mismo capítulo ¿Por qué no leer juntos? Así disfrutamos y nadie lee primero que el otro.

—¿También vas en el capítulo quince?

—Sí, bueno, cerca… ya me diste un spoiler ¿sabes? —Ante la afligida mirada del moreno, Zen trató de arreglarlo—No me molesta que me digan… pero sabes, hubiese preferido leerlo y asombrarme yo…

Peor salió el caldo que las albóndigas. Al tratar de arreglarlo, sintió que descompuso más lo que trataba de mejorar y se golpeó ligeramente la cara.

—¿Por qué te golpeas, idiota? Sé que no debí de hacerlo, lo siento.

—En primera ¿Por qué me llamas idiota? ¿Acaso lo parezco? En segunda, mocosos como tú no deberían de andar hablando con groserías… ¿tus padres no pasan tiempo contigo para corregirte? —Lo último lo dijo con cierta burla… sin embargo, en su corta vida había visto una mirada así de sombría como la que reflejaban los ojos azules del más chico.

—Mis padres casi no tienen tiempo para mi… me han prometido tres veces en quince días que iríamos a la playa y nunca vamos por que interfiere su trabajo…

Oficialmente, Kirishima Zen era el más idiota entre los idiotas… quizá el pequeño no estaba tan equivocado con nombrarlo así después de todo.

—Lo siento…

—No te preocupes anciano… no es para tanto. —Quiso evitar que el joven se preocupara por él o pero aún… le tuviera lastima.

—¡Oye! ¿Por qué me dices anciano? Sólo soy un par de años más grande que tú.

—¿Cuántos años tienes anciano?

—Doce, y ya te dije que dejes de decirme anciano.

—Yo tengo ocho, tu doce. Para mí tú ya eres un vejestorio abuelo.

Está bien, si sintió un poco de lastima de ese niño, revocaba la mitad de ese sentimiento. A pesar que se veía y hablaba en tiempos muy maduro para su edad, no debía olvidar que aún era un niño. Sonrió para sí mismo, pues tenía tiempo que no disfrutaba de platicar con alguien –o en este caso, pelearse-

Tenía bastante tiempo sin sentir esa sensación de complicidad.

—Bien, suficiente charla, pongámonos a leer mocoso.

—Ya te dije que no soy ningún mocoso, anciano.

Y así transcurrió el tiempo. De nuevo a magia de los libros y la lectura volvía a consumir su conciencia y los embarcaba a un viaje sin retorno de la imaginación. Kirishima sonreía con la cara que ponía el niño que tenía junto a él, pues se notaba a leguas que disfrutaba de leer y cultivarse, claro que esto duro lo que tenía que ser y se percató de la triste realidad.

Era de noche.

Un encargado llegó con ellos sacándolos de su nube para informarles que la biblioteca cerraba en diez minutos y no tuvieron más opción que dejar la lectura donde la habían dejado y salir de ese recinto de conocimiento. Ambos miraron hacia las grandes puertas que cerraban de par en par y sintieron tristeza.

—Oye mocoso, es tarde ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? —Preguntó Kirishima con evidente preocupación ante el impetuoso manto oscuro que cubría sus cabezas.

—No te preocupes anciano, vivo a dos cuadras de la estación.

—¿Vas para la estación? Yo voy para el mismo rumbo, te dejo ahí ¿está bien?

—Está bien.

El silencio imperio entre ellos y no hicieron más que compartir miradas de vez en cuando. Para Zen, ese niño representaba batalla, rudeza y fortaleza, algo similar a un oso, pues también poseía sus momentos dulces. Para el menor, Kirishima era ruidoso y engreído… algo parecido a molesto, pero una molestia agradable. Al llegar a la estación, el rubio se aseguró que el moreno hubiese ingresado seguro al establecimiento y se dispuso a marcharse.

—Oye anciano ¿Quieres leer mañana de nuevo? Nos quedamos en una parte realmente interesante…—Susurró tímidamente el azabache para desviar su mirada ante la mirada feliz y confusa del otro.

—Claro ¿Por qué no, mocoso? Te veré ahí a las cuatro.

Y así quedó esa promesa… como una hoja seca que cae de un árbol por el otoño… volando sin rumbo y sin algo establecido.

**::*::*::*::*::**

—¡Onii-chan, por aquí! —Gritó fuertemente una linda Hiyori mientras corría por la plaza frenéticamente desesperada por llegar a la biblioteca donde se había quedado de ver con su amiga Yuki.

—Espera Hiyo, no vayas tan rápido que puedes tropezar. —Exclamó un nada tranquilo Yokozawa mientras trataba de seguir el paso de la pequeña hija Kirishima. No le cabía la menor duda en que esa niña había sacado la misma energía que su padre.

—Al parecer mi dulce Hiyori prefiere más a su Onii-chan que a su propio padre. —Suspiró con evidente molestia un sensual enojado Zen.

—Tu, padre idiota, no digas esas cosas… Hiyori te ama sobre todas las cosas.

—Lo sé mami… aunque a pesar de todo esto me alegro… Hiyo te acepta como un miembro más de la familia… te aprecia tanto que si le haces falta algún día lloraría.

—Imbécil… para de decir idioteces. —Bramo Yokozawa sonrojado hasta las orejas de tan conmovedoras palabras.

—Incluso yo…

—Papá, Onii-chan, si no vienen rápido los dejaré atrás y por mucho. —Gritó Hiyori desde lo alto de las escaleras que conducían a la puerta.

Dentro de la biblioteca, Hiyori buscaba a su amiga hasta que le llegó un mensaje donde le dijo que se tardaría unos minutos más, así que se dispuso a vagar un rato, claro, acompañada de sus dos hombres favoritos. Ella no era una niña común, pues al igual que su padre, le fascinaban más los mangas shonen y las novelas de acción, así que por instinto llegó hasta la parte de ciencia ficción donde recorrió los ojos por todos los libros hasta toparse con uno que le llamó bastante la atención por su pasta de un inusual color verde, lo tomó entre sus pequeñas manos y comenzó a leer el resumen.

—¡Papá, Oniichan, encontré un libro que me agrada para leerlo! —Llegó corriendo una agitada Hiyori mientras recibía miradas de reprimienda por parte de los lectores presentes.

—Está bien Hiyo, déjame echarle un vistazo. —Dijo Kirishima tranquilamente mientras revisaba como el buen padre que era, que Hiyori estuviese leyendo cosas de acuerdo a su edad. Cuando volteó, la niña en cuestión desapareció y sólo quedaron en ese ancho y alejado pasillo él y su pareja. Se sorprendió al ver el libro que su hija había traído, pues tenía cerca de veinte años que no lo veía.

—Oye Kirishima-san ¿Qué libro quiere leer Hiyo? — Inquirió Yokozawa, ya que era inevitable no haber escuchado la voz entusiasmada de aquella niña. Su cara torció levemente al percatarse casi enseguida de cual libro se trataba.

Ambos, tuvieron un sentimiento compartido aunque no lo expresaran.

Nostalgia, una abrumadora nostalgia al observar la pasta verde, las letras doradas y ese olor a viejo por el tiempo que el libro obtuvo gracias a que no lo leían.

—Reconozco éste libro… de chico lo leí pero no pasé del capítulo veintiséis. Creo que sólo me quedaban cuatro por terminarlo. —Susurró un abatido Zen mientras abría lentamente para evitar que se maltratase.

—Yo también lo recuerdo. Solía venir a leerlo un tiempo… recuerdo que los últimos capítulos que leí, fueron con un mocoso pedante que me decía a mi mocoso…

Y como si se tratase de un click, ambos se miraron confundidos, pero con todas las respuestas plasmadas. Ahora que lo veía, el portador de ojos miel se parecía mucho a aquel joven que lo halo ese día a leer con él. Y Kirishima igual, reconoció casi inmediatamente esa mirada felina retadora comparando al Takafumi de ese entonces, con el actual oso que tenía frente de sí.

Yokozawa fue el primero en desviar la mirada, pues estaba enrojecido por la vergüenza. Zen no se quedó atrás, pues sus mejillas se tornaron de un color carmín. Aunque una duda invadía en uno de ellos.

—¿Por qué no regresaste al día siguiente? —Preguntó asustado y aún tímido el moreno.

—¿Recuerdas que habíamos quedado a las cuatro? —Esperó hasta que Yokozawa asintió con ligereza mientras intentaba controlar el mar de sentimientos que estaban por venir. — Ese día perdí la noción del tiempo y por llegar temprano contigo, tuve un accidente en mi bicicleta que me costó un mes en el hospital. Después de recuperarme e ir a rehabilitación comencé a ir a la biblioteca todos los días casi todo el día pero después no te vi ni por error… ¿Tú por qué no volviste?

—Te esperé al día siguiente hasta que me corrieron de la biblioteca… y así fue cerca de dos semanas. Mis padres me avisaron que nos mudaríamos un tiempo a un lugar donde los estaban trasladando y no regrese a Tokio hasta la universidad. —Respondió ya más calmado el azabache.

Kirishima atinó a acercarse un poco hacia su ahora novio y envolvió su dedo meñique derecho con el izquierdo de Takafumi. Ninguno de los dos dijo algo, ni siquiera la terquedad o vergüenza de Yokozawa podían interponerse en tal momento tan íntimo.

Errores… malentendidos… un poco de todo. Hacemos cosas en el pasado que no sabemos si se conectarán con el futuro algún día. El día en el cual casualmente ambos querían leer el mismo libro marcó lo que hoy sería una nueva etapa en su relación, pues ahora sabían que no se conocían del trabajo, si no en un ambiente más cálido, más acogedor y lleno de armonía.

Zen traviesamente le robó un largo beso al moreno e incluso una desesperada lengua se abrió paso para profundizarlo más. Los libros de aquella sección eran sus únicos cómplices. Ambos suspiraron al finalizarlo y el rubio recargó su frente en la de su novio.

—Si quieres, podemos leer los últimos cuatro capítulos… mocoso.

—Estúpido anciano... desde hace casi veinte años quería enterarme del desenlace de "_Travesía Galáctica_". —Rio nerviosamente Yokozawa para empezar a caminar a un cubículo.

—Acabo de corroborarlo al cien por ciento. —Ante la mirada confundida del moreno, el rubio prosiguió—¿Te lo dije, no? Hiyori lloraría si no estuvieses con nosotros… pero estoy seguro que en lo personal, no podría vivir sin ti…

**.**

**.**

_"El amor consiste en ésto: dos soledades se saludan entre si, se protegen entre si, se tocan entre si..."_ **- Rainar Maria Rilke**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**¿V**alió la pena la espera? Realmente espero que sí, pues de repente soy medio tardada, y mis musas no están de buenas, y cuando están tengo cosas que hacer y me tengo que conformar con escribir sobre un papel que tenga a la mano para que no se escapen esas ideas. Amo con locura y pasión la cita de Rainar, es la onda, pues tengo años de conocerla, y cuando comencé a leer de los Trifectos fue como iluminación total... espero que el siguiente volumen sea un Kirishima Zen no baai. Se aceptan todo tipo de criticas.

En fin, el siguiente capitulo se tratará de Hatori&Yoshino. Oh yeah, me encanta esta pareja tan controversial, es como un néctar de pecado probando la moral y la criticidad de las personas... en fin, dejemos mis divagues para después. Nos estamos leyendo.

Los quiero más que un gusano a su manzanita.

_Cadiie Mustang_


End file.
